Attack on ALfheim
by Gussy Phantom
Summary: On the verge of discovering a vital secret to aid them in their fight against the Titans, Eren, Mikasa, and others are suddenly transported to ALfheim Online. Forming alliances with Kirito and company, they try to find a way back home. But will they discover the secret that the Grandmaster is hiding?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Gussy Phantom: "Hello there! We are so excited to bring you our first fanfiction!"**

 **Shannon Sekai: "If you haven't noticed, we are both complete noobs at this. We couldn't figure out how to combine the same story on two accounts, so if any of you know how to do that please explain how to do it in the comments! Thanks!"**

 **Gussy Phantom: "As I said above, this is our first fanfiction. If you have any tips for us on how to better improve our story, please let us know! But please, no rude language or... what else, Shannon?"**

 **Shannon Sekai: " Basically any comments you wouldn't want your grandma to see 'cause she's always watching you..."**

 **JK!**

 **-The authors**

* * *

PROLOUGE **  
**

"Heheheh," the Grandmaster chuckled mischievously. "Those fools finally discovered their missing link to victory. However, this will not be enough to defeat those Titans as long as I'm in control."

The Grandmaster spun his chair around and spoke into the intercom, "Sati, connect me to ALfheim Online programmers."

"Aye, Sir!" Sati replied.

The Grandmaster reclined in his chair, let out a satisfied sigh and said, "Excellent."

* * *

 **A/N: Shannon Sekai: "Sorry this was kinda short, but please bear with us. Chapter 1 coming very soon!"**

 **Gussy Phantom: "We already have it written, but just need to prepare it for uploading. We'd love to hear from you in the meantime, though! Even though this was like only 6 sentences."**

 **Shannon Sekai: "OOhhh dangit! There's a horizontal line button! We wasted like two minutes doing this: _ over and over!"**

 **Like we said, we're total Noobs!**

 **-The authors**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gussy Phantom: "Hello again, everyone! Here is first chapter of our very first fanfiction!"**

 **Shannon Senpai: "Hello, it's me... Again! I like to change my name every time so don't be surprised if my name is different in the next chapter, thank you so much for being patient and for the positive comments! Enjoy chapter 1!"**

 **-The authors**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

Kazuto exited the school building and make his way to their usual meeting spot- the bench under the big, shady tree in the school courtyard. He found Asuna waiting for him with a bag in her lap.

Asuna noticed him and smiled, "Hi Kirito. You finally made it."

"Yeah. Sorry, my class ran longer than expected. And I've told you before that you shouldn't use my avatar's name in real life."

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry, it's just that I'm so used to calling you that. Anyway, I've got something for you."

She reached into her bag and pulled out an item wrapped in paper then handed it to Kazuto.

He unwrapped it to reveal one of Asuna's home-made sandwiches. Just looking at it made his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since lunch and was starving.

He took a bite and said, "Thanks, Asuna. I was starving. How did you know I'd be hungry?"

Asuna smiled back, "You're always hungry Kazuto. But, we really should get going. Everyone will be waiting for us."

"You're right. Where are we meeting again?"

"Agil- I mean, Andrew's bar, remember? We all talked about it after school yesterday."

Kazuto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "That's right. Now I'm the one forgetting things."

* * *

Upon entering the bar, Asuna noticed that everyone was already there. Rika (Lisbeth), Suguha (Leafa), and Ayano (Silica) were all sitting at one table while Tsuboi (Klein) and Asada (Sinon) were at the bar with Andrew (Agil).

"Well, you two finally decided to show up, huh?" said Tsuboi.

"Now, now," said Andrew. "I'm sure they have a good reason for being late, Tsuboi." Andrew looked Asuna and Kazuto expectantly.

Asuna pointed at Kazuto. "His class ran late."

Andrew waved a hand and said, "No matter. It happens."

He then addressed everyone in the room, "Now that everyone's here, let's get down to business."

Everyone gathered at one table and began to discuss the boss raid they had been wanting to do.

"First off, we'll need to get supplies," said Suguha.

"She's right," said Rika. "Even though there's eight of us, the boss will be pretty difficult to defeat."

"Yeah," Kazuto said. "Even with the supplies, we might lose."

"Don't think like that!" exclaimed Ayano. "You've got to stay positive! We'll never win with a mindset like that!"

"She's right, Kazuto. If we go into battle with a negative attitude, we're sure to lose," said Suguha. "We'll have a much better chance of defeating the boss if we stay positive."

"Now, about the supplies," said Tsuboi. "What will we need?"

"Suguha and I talked about it earlier," said Asada. "We can come up with a list."

She turned towards Tsuboi and Kazuto. "Will you two be able to get the items for us?"

"Us?! Why us?! I was planning on trying to level up before we meet at Asuna and Kazuto's place!" whined Tsuboi.

"Because you two are stronger," said Suguha. "I thought you wanted to be a samurai, Tsuboi. They're supposed to be chivalrous. Besides, the other girls and I will be helping Asuna make food for the raid. You want to eat, don't you?"

"C'mon man," said Kazuto. "It's not that hard. We'll get the supplies in no time."

Tsuboi sighed, "You're right, Kazuto." He turned to Suguha and Asada. "Sorry, girls. That wasn't how a samurai should act. Just give us the list and we'll get the supplies."

The rest of the meeting went pretty smoothly. They planned that Asada would attack from afar with her sniping skills. Asuna and Suguha would use their magic to heal whoever needs assistance while Kazuto and the others work to distract and attack the boss up close.

"The plan sounds pretty good to me," Rika said.

"It does, but I'm going to run it by Yui tomorrow to see if she can improve it at all," said Kazuto.

"Good idea," said Asuna. "She knows the system pretty well, so she might have some helpful advice."

Asuna looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "Well, I'd better be getting home or I'll be late for dinner. We'll meet at our in-game house tomorrow."

"I'd better get home too," said Tsuboi. "I want to try and get some practice in before our raid."

Everyone left soon after, except for Kazuto and Suguha.

"Don't you two need to get home? It's getting pretty late," said Andrew.

"You were pretty quiet during the meeting," said Kazuto. "Is something wrong?"

Andrew was quiet for a minute before sighing, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" asked Suguha. "We've done this before and made it out just fine. What's different about this time?"

"I don't know," Andrew replied. "I've just got this bad feeling that... Never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah. It's just a feeling. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Kazuto, we'd better get home. It's getting late," said Suguha.

"Ok. See you later, Andrew."

As Kazuto and Suguha walked out the door, Andrew said, "Be careful, you guys."

* * *

The next day, Asuna and the other girls had just finished preparing the food when Klein and Kirito walked in with the supplies. It had taken a little longer than planned since Yui had suggested getting more than what Leafa and Sinon had listed.

"Hi, Daddy!" exclaimed Yui. She flew over and landed on top of Kirito's head. Since she was a pixie, she fit perfectly.

"Hey, Yui," Kirito said.

He turned to Asuna and asked, "You ready?"

"Almost," she answered. "We just need to pack up the food. Did you get all the supplies?"

"No," said Klein. " The greedy shop keeper wanted 600 Yrds for each potion, so we could only buy a few."

"But we got everything else," Kirito added.

"But what if we need the potions you couldn't get?!" exclaimed Silica. "We might not make it!"

"You have to keep a positive attitude, Silica," Kirito said with a grin. "We won't win with a mindset like that."

Lisbeth chuckled, "He used your own words against you, Silica."

Realizing she had said the same thing to him the day before, Silica smiled and said, "You're right, Kirito. We'll just have to make do with what we have and keep a positive attitude! Right, Pina?!"

The little, blue dragon squawked in agreement.

After they finished packing the food and supplies, the group left and headed for the forest. It was the quickest way to their destination.

After about an hour, Yui suddenly gasped. "Daddy?"

"What is it, Yui? Is something wrong?" Kirito asked.

"I sense something strange in the system. It's over that way," she said, pointing to something unseen in the distance. "I think we should go take a look. Someone might need help."

Kirito thought for a moment then called out to everyone. He told them what Yui said and then decided to go take a look with Asuna, Leafa, and Yui. The others would remain close by in case they needed backup.

Yui led Asuna, Kirito, and Leafa to where the strange readings were coming from.

"What exactly do you sense, Yui?" asked Asuna.

"I'm not sure, Mommy. It's just... different than anything I've ever felt before."

Since they were fairies, traveling to their destination was made much quicker because they could fly.

They landed where Yui told them to. There was nothing there except for an empty plain.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Leafa asked.

"Yes," Yui said. "I'm sure this is the right place... I don't understand. I thought I sensed something, but there's nothing here."

"It's alright, Yui," Kirito assured. "Maybe it's just a glitch in your programming. I'll check it out later. But right now, we should get back to the others."

As they turned to leave, the ground suddenly began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Leafa exclaimed.

There was a great flash and a then a portal appeared in the sky.

"Look!" said Asuna, pointing to the portal.

"Get ready," said Kirito. "Anything could come out of that portal."

As soon as he said that, five figures fell out of the portal and crashed to the ground. The portal then vanished without a trace.

"That was strange," Leafa commented.

"Yeah," said Kirito. He then looked at the five unconscious figures on the ground.

"Are they ok?" asked Asuna.

Yui answered, "I detect life readings from them, but..."

"But what? If they have life readings, they can't be NPCs, right?" Leafa asked.

"Right," Yui said.

"I've never seen these people around, though," said Kirito. "Are they new players?"

"That's the strange thing, Daddy. These people appeared out of nowhere. They're just registering in the database now. But, they're not from anywhere I know. They're from a different universe entirely."

* * *

 **A/N: Shannon Senpai: "Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our story! The next chapter should be coming out soon. Thank you so much for being supportive and patient!"**

 **Gussy Phantom: "Any guesses on who these mysterious characters who appeared are? Mwahahaha! You must wait and see!"**

 **-The authors**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Gussy Phantom: "Hey guys! Shannon isn't able to do the authors note's with me today, but said that I should still post this chapter. Sorry it's late. We haven't had as much time to write this as we thought. But we finally finished Chapter Two! Yay! It is much shorter than the last chapter, but we still hope you like it!**

 **One more thing. This story is set after season two of Sword Art Online and just after season one of Attack on Titan. So if you haven't finished either of these shows, just beware of spoilers. Enjoy!**

 **\- the authors**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Mikasa was on her way to Eren's room to check up on him. Even though it had been about a week since his fight with Annie, he still wasn't fully recovered quite yet.

On the bright side, Annie was now in the custody of the Survey Corps and she wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble. Still, everyone was still shaken by the whole ordeal, but now was not the time to tremble in fear. For the first time in a long time, they were able to rest easy. Or so they thought.

Upon arriving at Eren's room, she noticed that he was talking with Armin.

"So, what does Commander Erwin think about this?" asked Eren.

"I think he agrees. Hanji and I talked to him about it. But before we decided what to do, you need to be back up to full strength."

"Armin, what are you talking about? What's going on?" asked Mikasa, after entering the room.

"I was just telling Eren about the plan Hanji and I came up with after finding that book the other day," said Armin.

"Oh," she answered. "And what do you think, Eren? I wouldn't try anything right now. You're not fully recovered yet."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Eren said angrily. "I'm not your kid brother!" With that, Eren raised his upper body up from the bed until Mikasa back-handed his forehead, forcing him to lay back down.

"Sorry Eren, but I had to. I don't want you to get hurt," Mikasa apologized to a dazed Eren. He was lying on his bed, currently seeing stars. "After the last expedition and attack from Annie, the least we need is more casualties," continued Mikasa. "You really should get back up to full strength before deciding what to do."

Eren sighed and said, "Fine. I guess you're right." He looked down, thinking back on what happened to Petra and the rest of Squad Levi. "I don't want to make any choices that I'd regret."

* * *

Not much transpired in the next few days. Armin and Hanji assisted Erwin in perfecting the plan while Mikasa and the others helped Levi with gathering supplies for the mission since his leg was still injured. They also helped him with cleaning up around headquarters. A lot of cleaning.

After an intense day of cleaning, it was nice to relax and have dinner with friends.

"Hey, Armin," said Levi. "About that book you found... I think you should explain more about it to everyone."

"Yes, Sir," Armin replied. He turned to the others at the table and explained whilst presenting the book to them. "I found it while we were trying to clean up after Annie's attack."

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. So... how is this relevant exactly?" asked Jean.

"Hanji and I skimmed through it and stumbled across something that could aid us in our fight against the Titans."

Most of the others at the table looked stunned.

"Have you and Hanji come up with an effective plan yet?" Levi asked.

Hanji the piped in, "Ah! I'm glad you asked! You see, Armin and I have pretty much perfected the plan. It'll just take a few more days to gather the rest of the supplies."

"Good," said Levi. He then turned to Eren and asked, "What about you Eren? Do you feel back up to full strength yet?"

"Uh, n-not quite, Sir. But I should be by the time we enact the plan."

"Eren," said Mikasa. Are you s-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Stop treating me like some little kid who can't make decisions for themselves! I'm not a child!" Eren said angrily.

"I... I know that," Mikasa said quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Eren somewhat deflated with her statement. He sighed and said, "Mikasa, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He then turned to Armin and said, "Hey, Armin. You've already explained the basics of the plan to me. But now that you and Hanji have pretty much perfected it, maybe you should explain it again."

"Alright," he said. Hanji and Armin then proceeded to explain their plan to those at the table.

* * *

The next few days were pretty hectic. Hanji and Armin had to explain their plan to the rest of the Scouts and, of course, there were some who didn't agree with it. But, in the end they agreed to help. Everyone was scrambling to get last minute supplies, ready the horses, and do whatever else was needed.

Finally, everything was ready. All the Scouts had been briefed on the plan, the supplies had been gathered, and Eren was back up to full strength. Although, Levi had to remain at Scout HQ since his leg still wasn't completely healed. A few other Scouts also stayed behind, including Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Bertholdt.

Hanji and Armin discovered some sort of map inside the book and found out that the place that held the information to aid them was outside Wall Sina. They planned out the best route, hoping that they wouldn't encounter more Titans than they could handle.

"So, why did Captain Levi and the others say behind?" asked Ymir as they approached the gates. "We would have a much better chance of succeeding if there were more Scouts coming on this mission."

"Commander Erwin said that he wanted them to stay back at HQ, just in case something happens with Annie. Besides, Captain Levi is still injured," said Armin.

"But why do I have to go while my Krista stays behind? Sounds unfair to me."

"Oh, stop your pouting," said Jean. "We'll be back by tonight. So just suck it up and stay focused."

Everyone turned their attention towards the front of the group. The gates were just about open and Erwin said, "Today is a day that will be remembered in history! It is the day humanity gains the upper hand in our war with the Titans!"

The gates opened completely and Erwin charged forward shouting, "All soldiers, advance!"

With those few words, everyone rode their horses through the gate and into the open field. Little did they know what would happen next.

* * *

To the Scouts' surprise, they only encountered a few Titans before arriving at their destination.

"This is the place," said Armin as he dismounted his horse. He looked at his surroundings. It was mostly an open field, but there was a small hill and a few trees."

Armin opened the book and studied the map some more before calling his fellow trainees Hanji over.

"What's wrong, Armin?" Hanji asked.

"I'm not sure what we're looking for exactly, but it seems like there's nothing here. The map make it seem like there would be _something_ , but I don't see anything besides a few trees."

"Hm... Let me take another look at it," said Hanji. She looked it over for a few minutes before showing Armin something they missed.

"Look at the writing here," she said while pointing to it. "It says, _'He who seeks to win the war must travel to a land that is not his own. Pass through the gate_.'"

As Hanji finished saying this passage, the ground began to shake.

"W-What's going on?!" exclaimed Armin.

There was a bright flash overhead and a portal appeared in the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Gussy Phantom: Did you guys like it? Sorry it was shorter than our last chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. We do have most of Chapter Three planned out, so that should be coming soon. Please leave a review if you can! It's nice to know what you guys think of our story. I also want to say thanks to everyone who has left a review! It really means a lot! It gives us more motivation to write, knowing that there's someone who likes this.**

 **-the authors**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shannon Sakura: "Hullo everyone, I'm baaackkk! As some of you may have noticed, who actually read the author's notes, I wasn't here last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this story! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Gussy Phantom: "Yeah! Thanks a bunch! Now, you're finally going to find out who those five mysterious characters are. Any guesses before we get started? Too late!"**

 **-the authors**

* * *

Asuna, Kirito, Leafa, and Yui walked towards the five unconscious figures in front of them.

"Don't you find it weird that players from all different fairy types happened to appear all at once?" asked Kirito.

"We can't just leave them here," said Asuna. "Why don't we take them back to our house?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Mommy," said Yui. "But, let me identify them first." After a few minutes, she said, "Eren Jaeger: Spriggan, Mikasa Ackerman: Sylph, Armin Arlert: Pooka, Reiner Braun: Cait Sith, Ymir: Imp." She turned to Kirito and said, "Mommy is right. We should take them back to our house and find out what their motives are in this alternate universe."

Kirito and Asuna nodded then quickly headed to their house.

* * *

After several minutes, Eren and the gang slowly began to awaken and Asuna and Leafa started to check up on them. Reiner opened his eyes as Asuna was checking up on him. "Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?" he asked as he gazed upon her, his angel, whose beauty was nowhere near to even the most delicate flower and was more radiant than all the stars in the heavens combined.

"I think you're just delirious from waking up after being unconscious for so long." said Asuna as her words pulled him from his fantasy.

She then turned to tend to the others. As she watched her help his friends, Reiner entered back into his fantasy and thought, _"I want to marry her and have 33 kids together."_ After they were tended to, Asuna began to prepare dinner. Once the food was ready, everyone sat at the dining table and discussed what had happened

Eren told them all about their world and the titan, while Armin told them about the book he found. He also told them how they passed through a mysterious portal after reading a passage from the book. Kirito struggled to believe their extravagant story. But, something about them told him they were sincere.

Their story really moved Asuna, especially the part about Eren's mom's death. She tried to console him saying, "Eren, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It must have been so hard for you to lose your mom at such an early a-"

Asuna was just about to finish her sentence when Eren suddenly slammed his fist on the table. "No, stop! Don't say anything else!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Asuna apologized, "I understand if you don't like to talk about i-"

Eren interrupted her again, "What do you call this?"

Asuna gave him a confused look and said, "W-what are you talking about?"

"This divine creation!" Eren exclaimed. "Oh, it's a cheeseburger..." she replied.

"A cheeseburger..." he echoed as he gazed upon the delectable, savory sandwich. Its taste was more delightful than anything this world could offer him. He sat there, entranced by the sweet, sweet cheeseburger.

Yui then said, "Mommy's a great cook, isn't she?"

At this, Reiner then shed a single tear and whispered under his breath, "Mommy?" His angel was married with children.

Mikasa pulled Eren from his trance, putting a hand on his shoulder asking, "Are you alright, Eren?"

"I think I just found something that gives me more satisfaction than killing Titans," he answered.

Armin then said, "Speaking of killing Titan, I think the book sent us here for a reason. We should probably get a move on and start searching for the information we need to aid us in our fight with the Titans. I believe that we may find it somewhere in this universe."

"Do you guys have any horses that we can use to get around faster?" asked Reiner.

"Horses?" asked Leafa. "We don't use horses, Silly! We fly to get around faster!"

"Speaking of horses," Eren said. "Wasn't Jean with us before?"

* * *

"Guys?" Jean yelled as he wandered through the forest alone. "Guys?! Where are you?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Gussy Phantom: "How'd you guys like it? It ended up being a bit shorter than expected."**

 **Shannon Sakura: Haha, poor Jean. Hopefully he'll find the others soon! Also we referenced Attack on Titan Junior High a little bit in this chapter, so shout out to you, Junior High fans! I hope you liked the chapter and got a laugh out of it.**

 **-the authors**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gussy Phantom: "Hey guys! We're so sorry this hasn't been updated in a really long time. Both Shannon and I have been busy and/or didn't write much when we were together. But, we finally finished the next chapter for you guys and plan to write more! We're not sure how long it will be before the next one comes out, but we won't give up on this story, so please bare with us! We have a lot planned and can't wait to reveal the ending we've had planned since the very beginning.**

 **Anyway, I guess I should just let you guys read the next chapter now. Hope you like it!"**

 **-the authors** -

Meanwhile, back home, Levi was enjoying his peaceful day alone, away from everyone who went on their little book expedition. Levi sat quietly in his chair, sipping a cup of tea until he heard a familiar voice screaming his name.

"Leeeviii!"

He immediately spit his tea out in surprise, getting it all over his desk and himself. Shortly after, Hanji crashed through his door, swiftly jolting into his office. "Leeiviii!" she yelled. He cringed as she spoke. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to his ears and the dampness of the tea on his clothes wasn't a pleasant sensation either.

"Levi!" she exclaimed. "You'll never believe what happened!" Hanji rushed to his desk, continuing, "We were out on the expedition when this huge thing, this... hole appeared in the sky! It sucked up Eren and some of his friends and now they're gone! They just vanished into thin air!" Reaching over the desk, she grabbed Levi's shoulders and shook him. "What are we going to do, Levi?! What should we do?!"

"Well first of all, let go of me," Levi commanded, moving Hanji's hands off of his shoulders. "Second, holes don't just appear in the sky. It's not possible. So stop messing around and tell me what really happened." Levi was getting rather annoyed at this point.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Hanji stated. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Levi?" she said whilst nudging him with her elbow.

"Well, as a matter of fact-" he started to speak, but was interrupted by Hanji.

"That's right! I never have! SO you have to come back with me to the place where they disappeared!"

"Why do I even bother?" Levi sighed as he followed the crazy brunette out of his office.

She led him to the area where the hole appeared, trying to convince him to believe her story the whole way there. Luckily, they didn't encounter many Titans on the way. When the pair finally got to the spot where the others disappeared, Hanji noticed a book lying on the ground. "See Levi?" she said, picking it up and beginning to flip through the pages. "Armin had this book last and he never would have- wait, this isn't the same one. What the heck is this?"

"Let me see that," Levi said as e grabbed the book from her. _"April 2nd,"_ he read aloud. _"Dear Diary, today was a rough one. I asked Mikasa out on a date and she rejected me... Again! Will I ever find love?!"_ Levi raised a brow as he read the diary.

"Cool! Jean's diary!" Hanji exclaimed. "Give it to me, Levi! I want to see if there's anything about me in there!" She jumped excitedly as she tried to take the diary from Levi.

"That's not important right now, you nitwit!" Levi scolded Hanji and wacked her on the head with the book. "Right now," he explained," we have to figure out how they vanished and why"

"Fine!" Hanji pouted while rubbing her head. "Any ideas where we should start? The bump on my head you gave me is keeping me from thinking straight."

"Well you were the one that 'saw them vanish into thin air.' You think I'm going to know what to do? Nope, I'm going to leave the crazy stuff to you," said Levi, barely believing this unusual scenario.

"Alright, fine," Hanji sighed. "I'll figure out whatever I can, but I will eventually need your help. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the whole situation too. And besides, two heads are better than one, right?"

"Well, okay. I guess two heads and one brain will have to do. Let's go back to my office to sort all this out, alright?" Levi said whilst putting a hand on her shoulder. Hanji gave him a weird look in response. "What?" he questioned, noticing her expression.

"You're telling me... You want to go back to your office to 'sort this all out'" she asked while using air quotes.

"Yes?" answered Levi suspiciously.

"Seems a little obvious, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about, Four-Eyes?" a clearly confused Levi asked.

"You know, if you want to spend more time alone with me, you could be a little less forward about it," Hanji explained very matter-of-factly.

"Hanji, that's not what I mea-" he tried to explain, only to be interrupted once again.

"But unluckily for you, I happen to have respect for myself and I will not go along with your plan to have romantic relations with you. I strictly think of you as a captain and that's that." After her long speech, she turned away from Levi and walked away in a confident strut.

"But, you've got it all wrong! I jus- oh, I give up!" exclaimed a frustrated Levi, who now had to deal with a missing group of cadets and a crazy Hanji.

 **A/N: Gussy Phantom: "So, what did you think? I apologize once again for the shorter chapter. I'll just say right now that some will be this way, but others will also be longer (hopefully). Please be sure to review! We love to hear what all our readers think of this and also would love to know if you have any tips on how you think we can better improve this story!**

 **-the authors**


End file.
